Existing approaches for energy forecasting can include the use of weather stations and/or localized sensors to obtain weather information. The use of weather stations captures a large spectral band of information, but does so at a low spatial and temporal resolution. Also, the use of localized sensors captures information that is specific to the given location, but is expensive to gather, process, and analyze.